johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test's Day Off
'''Johnny Test's Day Off '''is the second part of 62th episode and the 124th episode over all. Summary Johnny ditches school with a truant officer in hot pursuit. Plot Johnny has had a rough week so on Friday he decides to get a day off by tricking his parents into thinking he was sick with a mixture of meat chunks and mashed peas posing as throw up and having red marks on his face from a hair dryer. When Lila discovers his trick, she sends him to the bus stop, but he sneaks into his bedroom closet intending to stay there for the whole day. But then Lila and Hugh search Johnny's room for her presentation (which happens to be in the closet) so Johnny and Dukey hang outside, on the windowsill. Just then they see a truant officer driving by so Johnny and Dukey sneak into Lila's car and make their way to Susan and Mary school where they ask for help. Susan & Mary come outside and tell Johnny that they don't want to help him, but the truant officer catches up and puts Susan and Mary into the back of his truck in an attempt to take them to Johnny's school since he doesn't think that they should be in college but Johnny distracts him and Dukey helps them out. They run to a baseball game and Johnny catches a ball and it is revealed that the truant officer was disguised as a mascot and he chases them.Then they run into a fancy restaurant called Fancee' and the truant officer asks the receptionist if she has seen them but she kicks him out because he doesn't have a reservation. Johnny then tells Susan and Mary that if they order lunch he would pay them back when he was 30 and since the restaurant is so fancy, they complies. When the dessert cart rolls around to them, the truant officer (disguised as a waiter) asks them if they would like to sample the "back to school truffles", but then Johnny says he'd like to try the "run cake", and they all run away. After that they run away into an arcade because Johnny wanted to play video games for half off. Obviously the catcher finds them and chase them to the park (twin's chose). They swing around for a while and then run again. After going back and forth for a couple of hours they reach school. However the bell rings and Susan and Mary hitch a ride home on Johnny's bus. At the end of the episode, a suspicious Hugh shows Johnny and his twin sisters that they caught a baseball at the baseball game on TV, and as a response, Johnny, Susan, and Mary say "Oh... so close!" (It can be presumed that Hugh would ground them for cutting school). Trivia * In the trunk of the truant officer's van, there is a writing on the wall that says (BUMPER WUZ HERE ++++) which means that is evidence that Bumper was a victim of the truant officer. * The episode and its title is a reference to the 1986 movie, "Ferris Bueler's Day Off".﻿ **A further reference to this movie is that Johnny's catching of the foul ball is show on TV. Interestingly, this allows Hugh Test to catch them; in the movie, the main antagonist barely missed seeing this on TV. *The truant officer mentions his department getting bail-out money. This is a reference to the American economic climate at the time the episode aired. *The jingle Hugh Test was singing in Johnny's nightmare was heard in Johnny Degrees Below Zero. Goofs *In the Johnny Test: Seasons 3 and 4 dvd, this episode's title wasn't on the back of the cover. *This never explain why was Lila's paper doing in Johnny's Room in the first place. Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD